


Getting Together

by Niina_rox



Series: Stories For My Friends <3 [2]
Category: SF9 (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Getting Together

It's the usual Friday night. Most people are getting ready to go out, for the night. Some to get drunk to forget, while others just want fun. Andrew, on the other hand, was settled, on his couch ready with a book, and some music. He was fine with being on his own tonight, his friend Taeyang, on the other hand, had other ideas. It was no surprise that he dropped by, or that he let himself in. It was quite obvious he was interrupting his friend, "you know you want to come out tonight." Andrew took a moment as he continued, to read his book. 

"It's going to be one of the biggest parties, and I know you don't want to miss out." Andrew stopped and simply gave his friend, a look "don't look at me like that." Taeyang went a little closer, "I know just the thing that will get your attention." This definitely caught Andrew's attention, Taeyang smirked a little as he said: "I know Jinwook will be there." In that moment, Andrew took a deep breath. Played it cool before adding, "alright fine you win." To that Taeyang celebrated. Making Andrew simply laugh a little, without hesitation Taeyang pulled him off the sofa.

Then pushed him towards his bedroom, "now don't come out until you're wearing something presentable." Of course, he was teasing his friend; it's easy enough with the two of them. Since they've been friends for years, Andrew took some time to pick the right outfit. He styled his hair a little and then headed back out, a few minutes after they left. It was easy enough to get to; the party is only a few blocks away. When they arrived the party was in full swing, people were everywhere. Of course, Taeyang's first objective was to get them both a drink.

The bar was set up in the kitchen of course, once they had a drink each. They stuck together for a little while before Taeyang found the person he was after. Then Andrew simply stood out of the way, sipping his drink and looking out for Jinwook. Which was a little difficult given how many people, were around him. But soon enough as the music changed, then it was as simple as a glance across the room. They locked eyes Jinwook, smiled shyly before looking away. Andrew knew he was blushing a little; he smiled to himself before he finished his drink.

After ten minutes.

Andrew decided to walk up to Jinwook, who was now alone. It's like he knew what was going to happen, it was only a manner of seconds. Before Andrew pulled him closer to him, and simply kissed him. Jinwook was only a little surprised as he held, onto Andrew's shirt. To help keep him grounded, at least a little. They stopped to breathe after a minute; it was easy to see the effect it had on Jinwook. Who was completely stunned after a few minutes, go by they both decide they need another drink. And Jinwook thinks he needs some air, to help him cool down.

As soon as he has his drink, he heads outside and easily finds a private spot. Which is absolutely perfect for him, Jinwook takes some time getting used to the fact. That yes, that kiss did happen. He's still getting used to having feelings, for Andrew. Of course, he isn't aware that, Andrew has feelings for him too. It's a little hard for Jinwook considering; he likes to be the one in control. But he's losing that control mostly, because of the alcohol. And the rest is simply because, of Andrew. He didn't expect to be kissed today, the next moment.

"Would you like some company" a moment of silence, Jinwook finishes his drink as he looks at him. "I might" they both smile a little Andrew, sits next to him. It becomes as subtle as holding hands, he doesn't look, but Jinwook blushes. And he begins to smile uncontrollably, it's now, that Andrew turns to look at him. And in that moment it happens again, only this time Jinwook is the one who initiates it. It's a quick kiss, but it's enough. When they both decide they've had enough, of the party. They exchange numbers then Andrew is left alone.

Jinwook is quick to leave, so he can walk home. So, he can think more about this, on his own. Andrew takes some time before getting up, then his phone goes off. _"I like you, Andrew,"_ it's simple and causes him to smile. He doesn't expect to be found by anyone; it happens after he replies with  _"I like you, too Jinwook."_ "You're smiling something good happened didn't it," Andrew just smiles and says nothing. Taeyang complains a little, "you can't leave me hanging." Andrew laughs a little "I can if I want to," he gets up and walks away.

Ignoring his friends pouting.

As they leave the party, it seems Taeyang picks up on it. "You kissed him didn't you," silence then "I might have." Taeyang gets excited "I knew it would happen," to that he receives laughter.


End file.
